CandyDip Cuddling
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy's REALLY got Dipper in a tight spot by giving him a choice to help him save the town and maybe the world. Sorry you guys, but I'm planning to make this story with one chapter. At least this story will be a long one. Rated T for mild language with often adult content.


Dipper Pines and Candy Chiu were in a bed TOGETHER. Candy was trying really hard not to giggle so much and hiding her blushing cheeks behind some blankets she just pulled up, scooching closer to him while Dipper was trying to avoid eye-contact to her with an annoyed look on his face, thinking how to get out of the situation fast. In fact, he's still arguing in his mind why he had to do this in the first place and where is Mabel when you need her to get yourself out of this mess. After a few minutes of silence, Candy spoke up to get things moving on.

"Oh, Dipper! Isn't this DREAMY?! You and your 'little dipper', alone in my bed!" She said it rather flirty while tugging the blankets some more. Dipper still tried to ignore the silly routine, but kept focusing on their conversation.

"Yeah... Yeah. It's great. And not all nauseating or creepy." He spoke back, trying not to look at Candy. She decided to make the first move. "Oh, silly! You and your jokes. I know what would turn that frown upside down. A BIG, WET KISS!" Candy raised her voice as she attempt to jump on top of Dipper, trying to pull his face to her's. "AHHHH! No! NO!" He yelped, using his hands as a shield to shove Candy back to her spot on the bed.

Dipper collected himself and took a couple of deep breaths, thinking what would be a most helpful technique to persuade her to give him what he wants.

"Candy, listen. If you REALLY want to make me happy, don't put me through this. Just give me what I want." He asked her nicely. "Like what? A blowjob?" She retaliated quickly with a grin on her face. This is going nowhere, Dipper thought painfully in his head. "Amazing. I never thought that 'word' would turn me off." He said, looking away from Candy again. "Ooh~! So is that a yes?!" She said with a little more excitement in the tone of her voice.

Dipper finally got the strength to look back a her with a very plain facial expression. "That's a no, Candy. The biggest, loudest no you could possibly imagine." He told her with out-most seriousness. However, she didn't take him completely seriously. Candy was still smiling, but eased on it a little, due to where the conversation is starting to go to.

"Candy, look. LIVES are at stake. People are DYING. I NEED the #3 Journal to stop Lil' Gideon! Please!" He started begging, which only pleases her interesting desires she wanted to do with him a reality.

"Nuh-uh. You know the deal: If you want this Journal, you either snuggle with me for 3 hours, or you go 'south!' What's it gonna be?!" She reminded Dipper with a seductive look while he was sweating up a storm. He definitely doesn't want to do THAT... not yet. He just wasn't ready for it, but of course, girls always have to be ahead of everything. Dipper simply slapped himself in the face, getting increasingly frustrated in having to deal with more of Candy's silly 'games', 'tricks' or 'plans' that has to do with him and her alone together. Even more uncomfortably: Dealing with something like this in a GIRL'S bed.

"It's gonna be a LONG 3 hours, then. I can only hope Gideon destroys me before my mind does." He sighed, looking away from Candy once again. She didn't take the hint on what Dipper was really trying to do, but just wanted to enjoy this opportunity as long as she could treasure it.

"Oh, you! Come give your cuddle-wuddle-cutie a BIG hug!" She happily said, wrapping her arms around him while wrapping her legs around his waist, blushing uncontrollably. This sudden action made him blush as well since her legs nearly touched his groin area, but he gently pushed her away. "Candy, please. Could I at LEAST have 2 hours of silence? So I could... uh... 'enjoy' the moment?" He said, sounding like he approves the situation while in actuality, all he really wants is his own space.

"Sure! Anything you want, stud!" She cheered, smiling wildly for rensureing of herself that Dipper likes this as much as she does. He sighed with relief and continued his awkwardly silence. 20 seconds passed, it was quiet. 30 seconds more passed and it was still quiet. Suddenly, Dipper felt something moved from under the blankets and into his shorts, which was freaking him the hell out.

"AHHHHHH! HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST! HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST!" He screamed, but couldn't yell enough due to his breaking voice. Candy blushed so much, her cheeks were burning red while she slowly closed her eyes. "Ooooh~! You ARE happy to see me!"

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note****: My second story is done. I know some of you wanted a more 'longer' chapter than this one or more chapters to this story, so you guys know what happens next, right? Well, I hate to give spoilers, but since the story is finished, I may as well tell you. Dipper got his journal; saved the town, Candy got him alone again; she's satisfied, but what happened to that crazy twist in the end? Candy got away with that naughty stunt, but no more than that unfortunately. Please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think of the story and check out my other stories if your interested or got the time. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
